Success
by 2Black-fox2
Summary: Sakura loves life right now .


Success

Sakura was standing in her office , looking through the window .

The village city was busy , the sun was shining brightly , no clouds painted on the light blue sky . Her face had a pleasant smile present .She was very happy , everything was going great for all of them . Naruto noticed Hinata and now they are at a restaurant , giggling like some teenagers at their first dates . It actually really was Hinata's first date . She remember her this morning when she came to ask for some advice , she was wearing a blue dress with white high heels . She was moving graciously . White accessories were added and her long hair was curled . . She was stunning . Her face had a huge smile even if her eyes showed a little shyness . She asked her about Naruto . She said it was impossible to know what he was planning and she was afraid her outfit wouldn't match . Sakura just reassured her that if Naruto saw her he would be changing his mind if it means she will stay dressed like that . Also she told her about how fun was to do the impossible .

Sasuke found a girl . She was pretty . Not anything special but her long straight dark brown hair was always a contrast with her blue eyes , giving her a special aura . Her face had soft features . Her intelligent was amazing and her attitude is kind . She wasn't a ninja but Sasuke didn't seem to mind . She was very good with kids , being a teacher she surprisingly knew very well how to babysit . They already had a kid . She and Sasuke were happy . He wants to marry her , and she couldn't be more happy about that . They are a perfect couple even if they had their flaws . Just as Hinata and Naruto . But who cares ? If plan A fail , there are still 25 more letters .

Kakashi found love in Anko . They are a weird couple but they are happy . You could always see them walking hand in hand laughing or Kakashi being surprisingly romantic bringing her all types of cliché things , that even if Anko found annoying the first , second , time she had grown to love those little gestures . They really didn't talk that much , still they eyes always held interesting conversation . They were acting like they could read each other minds . And she had come to believe it was true , because now she understood better . Why waste a sentence saying nothing ? They didn't need words .

Sai and Ino were quite a surprise but she was really happy for both of them . Their relationship was more private . They weren't that obvious . Still , everyone could see the little love gestures .Sai giving Ino a red rose every morning , she baking him cake every two days . Sakura could sometimes see their eyes sparkling at each other , most of the time when they weren't holding passionate conversation . She didn't knew Sai could show that much emotion . He was still fake and cold to some people , mostly strangers but you could see that Ino and him were on another level . A level just two of them could reach . They made it simple , made it memorable made it interesting , made it fun to live . They were perfect for each other even with their own flaws

Sakura didn't find somebody yet . But she didn't really need somebody to be happy . She reached success . 1 year ago she started with a single step which began a thousand miles journey . A lot had happened and she really didn't have time to tell me everything , still some things were enough .

Sakura learned to laugh often and love all the people a lot ; to win the respect of intelligent persons and the affection of children; to earn the approbation of honest citizens and endure the betrayal of false friends; to appreciate beauty; to find the best in others; to give of one's self; to leave the world a bit better, whether by a healthy child, a garden patch or a redeemed social condition; to have played and laughed with enthusiasm and sung with exultation; to know even one life has breathed easier because she had lived—this is to have succeeded for her . She learned everything she could , anytime she could , from anyone she could – there will always come a time when she will be grateful she did . She believed inspiration exists , but it has to find her working . The Blossom didn't went were the path may had lead , she went instead where it was no path and left a trail . She knocked at a door and not at a wall . Sakura Haruno made a pact with herself that today she wasn't being defined by her past . Sometimes the greatest things came out of all her hard work isn't what she got for it , but what she become for it .. She was free , she was herself and she shared her happiness with everyone .

Because above all she wanted to create something she was proud of . Something bigger . Something better and with hard work she did . And she couldn't be more proud about that . Her mind was at peace and her body as well . She could deal with any problem .

At the end of the day there were not excuses , not explanations , not regrets .


End file.
